


Showers of Kisses

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, oc kiss week 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Kiss Week 2016 compilation fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melowyn Lavellan/Max Dionisio Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Max Dionisio Trevelyan](http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com/tagged/max-dionisio-trevelyan) is mine!  
> [Melowyn Lavellan](http://melowynlavellan.tumblr.com) belongs to [awesomonster](http://awesomonster.tumblr.com) on tumblr!  
> [Check out the companion art piece too!](http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com/post/136945395564/awesomonster-totalspiffage-oc-kiss-number)
> 
> Art by awesomonster, click the image for the source!

“In Antiva, the women are positively showered with attention. I know it’s not altogether pleasant at all times from every man, but I’m sure it’s flattering if it’s the right person,” Max explained as Melowyn and he walked the gardens. “I tone it down when I am back home in Ostwick and, of course, here.”

“And that kiss thing you do? On the cheeks? Is that for everyone?” Melowyn asked. She had a single flower tucked in her hair today, and Max rather liked the way it brought out her eyes.

Max chuckled, “For everyone, yes, but if I may demonstrate what I do with especially lovely women as yourself, _fiorella_?”

She nodded. He grinned and took her arm, kissing the back of her hand before continuing, making a trail of kisses up her arm as she giggled.

“ _Sei bellissima_ ,” he said between his kisses at her elbow, his Antivan accent exaggerated for effect, “ _Dammi un bacio_!” He ended at her cheek, planting just a single kiss here before pulling away as she continued to laugh.

“That tickled a little,” she said, “What did you say?”

“Oh, the usual Antivan things, ‘You are so beautiful, give me a kiss!’, that sort of thing.” He smoothed his blonde hair back, shrugging, “You can see why I can’t go around doing that here.”

She smiled again, taking his arm to continue their walk, “Oh, I don’t know, I could get used to it!”

[ ](http://awesomonster.tumblr.com/post/136945329974)

(art by awesomonster, click for source!)


	2. Shahd Adaar/Mara Sue Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shahd Adaar](http://heroofferelden.tumblr.com/tagged/shahd%20adaar) belongs to [heroofferelden](http://heroofferelden.tumblr.com) on tumblr!  
> [Mara Sue Trevelyan](http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com/tagged/mara-sue-trevelyan) is mine.

“Oh goodness, it’s cold out here,” Mara said with a small laugh. She approached the qunari- or Vashoth, she supposed- the newly made Inquisitor. Her horns were curly, like her hair. She was fairly quiet, but undoubtedly strong. The dim light of the torches on the battlements were barely enough to make out details, but she seemed to be looking off into the Frostbacks thoughtfully.

“Care to join me?” Shahd asked, turning toward her in greeting.

“It’s chilly, do you mind if I cast a warmth spell?” 

Shahd looked at her curiously. Mara knew she was also a mage, but she hesitated in answering.

“Not if it puts you on edge of course, I didn’t mean to offend.”

“It’s alright. I guess I simply haven’t used magic out of combat for a while.” Her voice was deep and she spoke deliberately, but her tone was warm. Mara liked that about her. She seemed to take her time deciding what to say, sometimes.

Mara cast her spell, relishing the feel of the warmth enveloping the area. She felt at home with the magic in the air, used to the walls of the Circle, where lingering magic drifted nearly all the time. Skyhold felt similar, but it lacked quite the volume of the magic she’d so come to love. A small smile played at her lips. 

“You enjoy it?”

“Being a mage? Yes,” Mara replied, grining, “I can’t explain. It feels like home when I cast.”

Shahd looked away, “I wish I enjoyed it more.”

Mara supposed it was expected. Most were taught to fear their gift, after all , and many more had reason. “Can you summon a wisp?”

Shahd said nothing, but nodded, looking interested. Mara pulled on her mana, a wisp emerging almost immediately. It was small, the greenish-blue of a barrier spell, but it hovered in her hand benevolently, making small figure eights on her palm.

Shahd stood back for a moment before bringing up her unmarked hand. A wisp materialized, moving less than Mara’s, the warm red of fire. 

Mara brought her hand close, and her wisp moved onto Shahd’s hand, circling around the fire wisp in a slow, lazy fashion. 

“Feel that? That’s our magic connecting,” Mara told her, “It’s what we called a ‘wisp kiss’ in the circle. Nothing outright dangerous, just pure magic, existing.”

Shahd watched the wisps interact, dancing within her palm. “It’s strange. Not bad, just strange.”

Mara freed the wisp, feeling the magic energy dissipate, and Shahd followed suit, “If you’d like,” she said boldly, “We could actually kiss. For contrast.”

Shahd considered, then leaned down to her height. Their lips met briefly, and Mara felt the other woman smile as she pulled away. “That, not so strange, but nice.”

Mara’s cheeks were warm in the magically-warm air, but it was not from her spell.


	3. Isii Lavellan/Max Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Isii Lavellan](http://geeky-jez.tumblr.com/isii_lavellan_bio) belongs to geeky-jez  
> [Max Dionisio Trevelyan](http://totalsfpiffage.tumblr.com/tagged/max-dionisio-trevelyan) belongs to me!
> 
> Aaaaand thanks to the smut hut guys for looking this over ;D This one's a little racy.
> 
> Art by jez, click the image for the source post! :)

[ ](http://geeky-jez.tumblr.com/post/137296644058/isii-and-totalspiffages-flirty-half-antivan)

“You know, _mia cara_ , you are quite a lovely woman,” Max said, wrapping his arms around Isii from behind. Both of their shirts had long been discarded, and he pressed the length of his body against her, feeling warmth radiating from her skin. Leaning into her neck, he brushed isii’s luscious white hair aside to gain access to her neck. He kissed at the hollow lightly while placing his hand back around her.

“Mm. That feels nice,” she said with a sigh, her hands covering his own in encouragement.

“What are your feelings on teeth, _carissima_? I can’t help but think what my marks would look like on your lovely skin.” his breath tickled her neck and she shivered slightly.

“Yes,” she breathed, barely loud enough to hear.

“Excellent.” She could hear the grin in Max’s voice and she felt him kiss her neck again before opening his mouth, his teeth gently scraping as he sucked the sensitive skin. She let out a gorgeous moan and he continued, his tongue laving at the spot until he took his fill. One more mark, then another. She writhed back against him as he continued. Isii took his hand in hers, guiding it up and placing it over one of her breasts, encouraging him to explore her further with his hands.

“My, eager, aren’t we?” he said quietly. Max squeezed gently, two fingers pinching her nipple. His lips were occupied, placing more soft kisses on her neck, and each kiss was punctuated by a grind of his hips. The other hand teased her hipbone in small circles, dipping slightly below her waistband and making her skin tingle with anticipation.

He wanted so badly to touch her immediately. To play her as a bard would a lute, to draw those sounds out of her more. She moved her hips backwards with every thrust. His breath caught in his throat, a grunt turned into a moan as she worked herself against him.

“I think-,” Isii began, her voice breathy with lust, “we need to get the rest of our clothes off, and you need to show me what that Antivan tongue does in other places.”

Max kissed the mark he’d made earlier, “ _Per te farei di tutto_ , it would be an honor, my lady.”

It would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mia cara- my dear  
> carissima- dearest  
> Per te farei di tutto- I would do anything for you


	4. Mara Trevelyan/Babette (also Bronwen/Babette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara Trevelyan and Bronwen Galligaer are mine  
> Babette belongs to [Monica](http://noteryfireproof.tumblr.com)
> 
> Bron and Babette are our DA RPG characters.

The blonde human woman, Babette, gave her a coy look as she spoke in her slightly lilting Orlesian accent, “If you get it back for me, there’ll be extra in it for you.” The elf girl behind her frowned slightly, but Mara took no notice.

“Before I go take care of that, though,” Mara said, with a smile, “Might I perhaps be able to steal a kiss for luck, my lady?”

Babette gave her a smirk and stepped closer to the woman, dipping her, as if in a dance before planting a solid kiss to her lips. When Babette let her back up, Mara’s cheeks were flushed, and her hair had been ruffled by the excitement. 

“Well, I’m sure I’ll have it back to you in no time, then!” Mara said, still catching her breath as she turned to join her party to run their errand for Babette.

“Well, had fun, did you?” the black-haired elf behind Babette said. The blonde turned to look at her.

“Bronwen! You were jealous!” she accused. Instantly, a blush appeared on the elf’s pale skin, clashing terribly with the bright green of her vallaslin.

“Creators! No, I was not!” she protested.

“ _ Ta geule _ ,” Babette said, pulling her close to plant a kiss on her lips as well. The elf was silent as Babette pulled away, but a hint of a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”Shut up.”- They both speak orlesbian. I mean Orlesian.


End file.
